Season 13 (Slovenia)
This is thirteenth season of Lepo je biti milijonar, Slovenian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, called as Milijonar. In this season on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 20:00 (local time) aired. Hosted by Slavko Bobovnik. Top prize is €100,000. Lifelines * Ask the Audience (glas ljudstva) * 50:50 (polovička) * Phone-A-Friend (klic v sili) * Switch the Question (zamenjava vprašanja) Episodes * Episode 1 (4th March 2019) Bojan Petek (€300 - lost on €400) Tina Pertinač (€300 - lost on €400) Jaka Pavlišič (€400, continued) * Episode 2 (5th March 2019) Jaka Pavlišič (€300 - lost on €650) Žiga Škof (€300 - lost on €650) Marko Valant (€400, continued) * Episode 3 (6th March 2019) Marko Valant (€300 - lost on €650) Blaž Pergamož (€500) Rok Žnidarič (€300 - lost on €500) * Episode 4 (11th March 2019) Klemen Prosenc (€500) Kaj Jež (€300 - lost on €1,200) * Episode 5 (12th March 2019) Peter Blažinč (€800) Matjaž Korošec (€650, continued) * Episode 6 (13th March 2019) Matjaž Korošec (€650) Anže Slabe (€300 - lost on €800) Simon Telban (€1,200, continued) * Episode 7 (18th March 2019) Simon Telban (€2,000) Borut Kopinšek (€300 - lost on €1,200) Milenko Gajič (€300, continued) * Episode 8 (19th March 2019) Milenko Gajič (€1,200 - lost on €3,000) Robert Plavčak (€500, continued) * Episode 9 (20th March 2019) Robert Plavčak (€650) Kristjan Pavlič (€500) Metka Dvoršak (€800, continued) * Episode 10 (25th March 2019) Metka Dvoršak (€1,200 - lost on €2,000) Gregor Bilban (€300 - lost on €800) Tomaž Prelog (€650, continued) * Episode 11 (26th March 2019) Tomaž Prelog (€300 - lost on €800) Damjan Tepina (€300 - lost on €650) Jure Lah (€800, continued) * Episode 12 (27th March 2019) Jure Lah (€800) Gregor Grahor (€0 - lost on €200) Martin Račič (€300 - lost on €650) Franci Uduč (€500, continued) * Episode 13 (1st April 2019) Franci Uduč (€3,000) Alojz Kalin (€300, continued) * Episode 14 (2nd April 2019) Alojz Kalin (€2,000) Tim Vidmar (€300 - lost on €650) Ažbe Dimec (€300, continued) * Episode 15 (3rd April 2019) Ažbe Dimec (€300 - lost on €500) David Beranič (€300 - lost on €800) Jure Šujica (€300, continued) * Episode 16 (8th April 2019) Jure Šujica (€1,200 - lost on €2,000) David Heredero-Zorzo (€800) * Episode 17 (9th April 2019) Jože Žitnik (€2,000) Matej Poklukar (€400, continued) * Episode 18 (10th April 2019) Matej Poklukar (€?) * Episode 19 (15th April 2019) * Episode 20 (16th April 2019) * Episode 21 (17th April 2019) Tomaž Lenaršič (€800) Tadej Fortte (€300 - lost on €650) Manca Burnik (€300 - lost on €400) * Episode 22 (22nd April 2019) * Episode 23 (23rd April 2019) * Episode 24 (24th April 2019) ? (€1,200 - lost on €3,000) Simon Bernad (€300, continued) * Episode 25 (29th April 2019) Simon Bernad (€?) * Episode 26 (30th April 2019) * Episode 27 (1st May 2019) * Episode 28 (6th May 2019) * Episode 29 (7th May 2019) ? (€650, continued) * Episode 30 (8th May 2019) ? (€650) Max Verner (€300 - lost on €1,200) Jaka Širok (€150, continued) * Episode 31 (13th May 2019) Jaka Širok (€?) * Episode 32 (14th May 2019) * Episode 33 (15th May 2019) * Episode 34 (20th May 2019) * Episode 35 (21st May 2019) * Episode 36 (22nd May 2019) * Episode 37 (27th May 2019) * Episode 38 (28th May 2019) * Episode 39 (29th May 2019) ? (€500, continued) * Episode 40 (3rd June 2019) ? (€300 - lost on €650) Gregor Torkar (€300 - lost on €800) Željko Jokić (€0 - lost on €100) Domen Kočevar (€300 - lost on €500) Petra Strugar (€300, continued) * Episode 41 (4th June 2019) Petra Strugar (€300 - lost on €500) Danijel Trstenjak (€300 - lost on €650) Matevž Kanoni (€500) * Episode 42 (5th June 2019) Matevž Kanoni (€1,200 - lost on €2,000) Bor Krajnik (€1,200, continued) * Episode 43 (10th June 2019) Bor Krajnik (€1,200 - lost on €2,000) Luka Razboršek (€1,200 - lost on €2,000) * Episode 44 (11th June 2019) * Episode 45 (12th June 2019) Klemen Knez (€650) Žiga Flajs (€500) * Episode 46 (17th June 2019) Aljaž Ravnjak (€300 - lost on €650) Božidar Bajec (€0 - lost on €200) Ksenija Vozelj (€500, continued) * Episode 47 (18th June 2019) Ksenija Vozelj (€500) Tadej Žagar (€300 - lost on €400) Urh Erjavec (€300 - lost on €400) Mitja Šadl (€150, continued) * Episode 48 (19th June 2019) Mitja Šadl (€650) Lucija Perharič (€2,000, continued) * Episode 49 (20th June 2019) Lucija Perharič (€?) [[]] (€ - lost on €) [[]] (€ - lost on €) [[]] (€ - lost on €) [[]] (€ - lost on €) [[]] (€, continued) * Episode 50 (21st June 2019) Trivia TBA Sources * Example (questions, options etc.) (in Slovenian) Category:Slovenian Series